1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to a plug and socket convertible electrical connector assembly, which can be selectively set between a socket form or a plug form for different power input applications and, which has compact size and enhanced safety characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of the modern technology and electronic industry, many different kinds of consumer electronics such as computer, notebook computer, PDA (personal digital assistant), cell phone and other computer peripheral devices are created, bringing convenience to people. In the recent years, the electronic products have a tendency toward light, thin, short and small and a variety of functions. In order to minimize the device dimension, internal components for electronic devices must be made having the characteristics of small size, high precision and high durability. Further, when using an electronic device, a power adapter may be necessary for providing power supply to the electronic device or charging the built-in battery of the electronic device.
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional power adapter arrangement for notebook computer. As illustrated, this power adapter arrangement comprises a transformer B for converting AC to DC, a power adapter cable A having a connector A2 provided at its one end for detachably connection to a power jack B1 at one side of the transformer B and an electrical plug A1 provided at its opposite end for connection to a city power supply outlet, and a power output cable C extended from an opposite side of the transformer B for outputting converted DC power supply to a notebook computer. The electrical plug A1 of the power adapter cable A has a particular specification for use in specific countries. For use in other countries employing different specifications, different power adapter cables A with a respective different type of electrical plug A1 shall be selectively provided. It is inconvenient to prepare and carry many different power adapter cables A when travelling abroad. An improvement in this regard is necessary.